


Turkey for Dinner, Bunny For Dessert

by xAndurielx



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Judy is asked over to Nick's place for dessert since she couldn't make it for dinner, wonder what he meant when he asked if he could have her over for dessert?...why such long ropes?





	Turkey for Dinner, Bunny For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is I guess...not the continuation of Never Make a Deal With a Fox but rather a thanksgiving themed short story.

      Oh…Judy was irritated. Screamingly aroused, slightly amused and kicking herself for somehow not seeing this, but irritation was coating it all like a layer of thick chocolate sauce. Sauce, which was being dripped and drizzled over her butt at the moment and shortly thereafter licked off by a certain silver tongued fox.

_‘Bummer you can’t make it over for thanksgiving dinner he says, maybe I can have you over for dessert instead he says…I am gonna kill HIM…oh…right after he finishes that is_ '. Judy thought to herself as she lied there on Nick’s coffee table, trussed up like a turkey with her mouth gagged, wrists bound together, pulled down her front and tied again to the outside of her ankles leaving her puffball of a tail high in the air and lower lips exposed for all to see. Of course her tail would be a little higher if it wasn’t also tied to the base of her ears, making her back arch and preventing her from moving her head around too much. Further murderous thoughts were banished like a candle in a hurricane when a drizzle of hot chocolate sauce made its way from her anus down to her slick passage, followed slowly by a wet and rough tongue. Probing and licking and making sure to get every drop of the Thanksgiving Special: Canine Safe Sauce he got from RubberRabbit.zoo Nick was having the time of his life torturing his little bun.

     “Who could have possibly known there would be a turkey tie in the holiday section of that shibari book we got huh Carrots? What a fortuitous set of circumstances wouldn’t you say?” Nick said as he flicked the green gem held nestled between his chocolate bunnies butt cheeks, the rest of the carrot shaped buttplug hidden away in her bunnyburrow.

     “MPHP FMMPH!” Judy tried to yell at him, hoping to overcome the apple red ball of rubber firmly lodged between her teeth. Doing so only earned a quick smack to each butt cheek and an increase in vibrations to the bullet currently buzzing somewhere around her G-spot.

     “Now that probably wasn’t very polite Carrots *flick* you should know better than use such language in this kind of situation, you should also have thought of this when you noticed how much extra rope I was using on your wrists and said something BEFORE the gag went in” Nick said with a hint of amusement and lust darkening his words to a low rumble, just the way he knew got his lapine lover hot and bothered. “As punishment I think you are gonna have to stay like this for a bit longer…and because I have other things I want to do that will irritate and arouse you.”

     Giving a quick nip at the beautiful back side before him Nick got up to heat the chocolate a bit more. As the sauce heated up in the microwave Nick sauntered over to the bound bunny and positioned her closer to the edge, grabbing her soft feet he began to massage and rub them both before squeezing them together and slipping his cock through the narrow opening with a contented groan.

      “Do all rabbits have such soft toes or is it just you” he asked with a grin knowing full well she used a special fur softening conditioner, she may have said it was for her whole body and meant it but he knew bunnies took particular care of certain aspects of grooming more than others would assume. Well cared for teeth, perky and soft ears, floofy tail and smooth silken feet being the main aspects of rabbit hygiene. Between the vibrator, the bondage, the buttplug, and the foot massage combined with feeling him throb between her soft soles Judy was starting to consider begging and pleading to be an option. Hearing the microwave ‘ding’ in completion Nick gave a playful swat to the perky bunny butt before him and went to retrieve the now slightly hot syrupy goodness, not before cranking the vibrations up from irritatingly arousing to maddeningly high. Nick knew all to well how hard of a time Judy had achieving an orgasm when she had something other than his cock up her ass, she became highly aroused from anal toys but the feeling was always just a little to…foreign? Strange?...for her to have a climax. Nick had one time kept her on the maddening edge of one for five whole days just to see how much it would take for her to either break down and beg outside of one of their little games or finally cum…she begged in the end, being nearly to the breaking point of sanity but made him pay for it when it was her turn to top out in the bedroom.

      _‘Totally worth it’_ Nick thought to himself as he stirred the chocolate to make sure it was evenly heated and remembered the Halloween party she had used to get back at him. Taking a small spoonful of the slightly hot chocolate sauce he drizzled thin ribbons up and down the bound bunnies feet, heel to toe and back. The reaction this achieved was exactly what he expected after having found out that while she was very aroused when fondling his throbbing member with her toes, she was also very ticklish. _‘Oh he better not, he better not be about to do what I think he is about to do’_ Judy desperately thought as she tried to turn her head enough to get a better idea of what was to come. The feeling of a wet, rough, tongue lightly sliding just over the top of her fur caused her to go ramrod straight…a second swipe made her tense every muscle she could to hold in a giggle.

    _‘I can’t give him anything’_ Judy thought determinedly…right until she felt a sharp tooth run from toes to heel and squealed in laughter. The dam was broke and laughter poured forth from the bound bunny, muscles clenching around the vibrator and buttplug only led to increasing arousal adding moans of need into her laughing fit. Using his claws to continue the torture on the bunny bent over on his coffee table Nick slid the buttplug slowly from her passage. Giving no more warning than the sudden change in position behind her and the feeling of hands on her hips Judy was unprepared for the sudden hot shaft of throbbing fox to spear her depths. Claws digging deliciously into her waist and upper legs, throbbing shaft sliding in and out of her in a rapid rhythm and the feeling of sharp predator teeth holding back growls of possession drove Judy quickly to the edge of a climax. Flying off the cliff of desire into a sea of pleasure Judy almost went cross-eyed as her toes curled and muscles flexed against her bonds, screams of joyous completion were either held back by the gag or drowned in her lover’s yips and growls as he drove himself further and further into her anus. Feeling the large knot slamming against her back entrance Judy tried to relax as much as she could manage and was rewarded for her slight efforts. With a mighty thrust against her firm backside and an audible pop Nick sunk his knot into his bunnies rear end, giving a small howl he released his entire load inside her. The feeling of being full of fox and then even more so of fox cum dragged Judy back into the waters of pleasure as she was driven again to a climax, clenching as hard as she could around the knot within her, savoring the primal sounds her vulpine master made as she worked her muscles to milk every last drop she could get. Collapsing onto his forearms to keep from crushing the little bunny beneath him Nick untied her ears from her tail and slid her back half off the table. Without a word he untied her wrists from her ankles and allowed her to stretch her arms out in front of her. Running his claws along her sides and nipping at her back Nick continued to pour sticky jizz into the tight passage he was locked into. Doing her best to purr around the gag as much as she could Judy flexed every muscle she could to prolong the combined pleasure they shared. When the knot buried within her finally subsided she felt the remaining ropes gently loosened and pulled from her limbs, the gag un-done and pulled from her mouth only to be replaced by the muzzle and tongue of her russet and coal colored partner. Lifting his wonderfully limp with satisfaction lover Nick gazed down as she smiled and cuddled into the ruff of his chest and neck, filling her nose with the scent of fox and sex.

     “Happy Thanksgiving Judy” The sky clad vulpine softly muttered to the equally naked bunny as he tucked her into his side and pulled the covers of their bed over them. Wrapping his tail around the bunnies back and placing his muzzle between her ears he let a gentle rumble of contentment rumble up from his chest and lull them both to sleep.

    “Don’t think you are getting off that easy Slick, when we wake up, you had better be ready because the stories about bunnies and stamina are mostly true” Judy said into his chest fur with a grin the devil would be proud of audible in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to get the same intensity with Nick in control as when I had Judy in charge...their personalities as I seem them just don't seem to lend themselves well to it, Nick seems like he would be more patient and Judy feels like she would be more passionate. Well this is the second story that I have posted since I am hoping someone will tell me how to get a beta reader for the continuation of Never Make a Deal With a Fox.


End file.
